


A Temporary Alliance

by Legendsfictions12



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsfictions12/pseuds/Legendsfictions12
Summary: About after the events of 3x07, The time bureau is in dissaray and are trying to handle the anachronisms, but are failing. Then the field office building is attacked by damien darhk and his goons. Ava sharpe calls in the legends for help
Kudos: 2





	A Temporary Alliance

It’s the middle of the day. Ava had just finished her paper work on the last anachronisms that her agents had just finished. But it was a lot of work and a lot of headaches. There are more anachronisms to clean up with limited agents that can fix them. Since Rip was sentenced to prison at their advance facility for the worst crimes, the bureau has been in disarray. Ava knows how important it is for her to stay focused on her job, but at times she wonders if it’s really worth following the rules to get the job done. She pondered this for the last few weeks, figuring it all out, but had to push those thoughts behind her. She knew following the rules and staying focused on the mission is her priority right now.

She decided to check in with director Bennett on her work. However, for the last couple of weeks she’s been avoiding him since he’s been going really hard on everyone, especially after Rip broke all the rules and the bureau was shorthanded.

“Director Bennett, sir. I came to let you know that all the papers are In order and that a few of our agents have just fixed a few anachronisms.”  
“Thank you, agent Sharpe. That will be all.”

Ava knew she was going to regret this, but she just needs to say it.

“Sir. If I may suggest that since we are shorthanded here, we could call upon the Legends for help.”

Startled, and what he appears to be annoyed, he told her “absolutely not. You seem to forget that they were the ones who made the anachronisms in the first place. We may have let them fly around fixing them as they please for giving us Rip, but I will not work with such reckless people who believe themselves above rules.”

Ava was now irritated, she knows that the Legends screwed up, but after what happened with Rip, she now realizes something: The Legends are a family, and they have always gotten the job done, no matter how they did it. And at least they know about loyalty. That’s something Ava has finally seen from them after following them through out history trying to capture them when they are just misunderstood. She then decides to speak up and tell Bennett;

“well at least the Legends get the job done. Half the time our agents don’t even fix the anachronisms because they don’t have the field experience to handle it, unlike the legends who have been doing stuff like this for years before us.”

Bennett stood up and eyed her to stand down. Then he told her;  
“I don’t like your tone or attitude agent Sharpe. And I will not ask the legends for help. You are dismissed and let this be a warning to not speak like that to me again. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Ava just walked out of the office and headed back to her work station. She thought to herself “maybe he’s wrong. Maybe the legends are more effective than us. I just can’t respect Rip for turning against all of use because of his big ego. At least the legends are loyal to each other.”

She just heard what she said and shook it off. Maybe the legends were getting to her. For now, she was just going to get back to work, clear her head. Then all of a sudden, BOOOM. There was a huge blast coming from the other side of the building. All agents went over to the blast site to investigate what was happening. Once the agents got there, there was smoke coming from a open hole in the wall. The agents then drew their firearms to ready themselves for anything. However, once the smoke cleared, the person who was standing right in front of them was none other than Damien Darhk.

“Well look at this. You all came to welcome me into your precious time bureau, I am touched you would do this!”  
He was just taunting them, then Director Bennett walked up to him and told him “You are violating our building in accordance to section 7E page 34 of the bureau handbook. By the power vested in me I am placing you under arrest for kill-"

“Oh, enough already.” Darhk then used him magic to push him back towards the other wall, along with throwing all the agents’ guns away from them, making everyone defenseless. Then a bunch of people in masks come in behind Darhk with guns pointed straight at them. The agents were now surrounded by what they assume is Darhks men from his old organization.

“You like this? I figured that I could use my own magic to ensure that you all can’t fire a single bullet. But then I decided to bring back my HIVE organization just for this special occasion. Now I have one simple demand: I won’t kill anyone as long as your leader Bennett there agrees to shut down the bureau and you all leave the anachronisms alone completely. If not, well I’ll just leave that as a surprise.” Making hand gestures of an explosion and slicing someone’s throat.

Ava was in the back, keeping a close eye on Darhk. She then told herself “There’s no way we can do this ourselves. I know Bennett will be mad, but we need the legends.” She then goes to grab her communicator to contact the legends for help.


End file.
